WG case 1
by Akomaru28
Summary: Charles has gotten tired of Clovis' complints so he asked for help from a certain group
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Clown

Imperial Palace, Birittania

In the throne room Charles was approached by his brother V.V

V.V: Charles, There's something I want to ask you

Charles: What is it brother?

V.V: Is it really a good idea to send one of them to Area 11?

V.V was emphasizing the on the word them showing concern of some sort

Charles: It is not something to worry about. One of the less destructive ones was sent to Area 11

V.V: But still it would be better to have someone watch over that person

Charles: That has also been taken care of. I also requested that someone to watch over that person because I know that if that person is left alone the Concession Areas would be destroyed

V.V: Okay but why Area 11?

Charles: Clovis constantly complains about the resistance so I decided to give him a hand and to shut him up

V.V: Well let's just hope he survives. You know all of them don't like him; I'm surprised that he's still alive from his past encounters with them

Charles: It is true that think he's annoying but he knows how to choose his words carefully. Also I told him that before he starts his mission he should meet up with my other son in the Area

V.V: The one that was sent is one of the male members that makes it less comforting. You mean Lelouch; will he be alright?

Charles: I have a feeling that they will get along quite fine

V.V: So tell me who is it that got assigned to this

Before Charles could answer the scene shifts to a Concession Area

Concession Area, Area 11

Two people were seen walking these two were a woman and a boy. The woman has blond hair which is tied on the back and gun holsters on her waist apparently looking at a map. The boy had his face covered in a hood, interesting note that his left hand is gloved while his right hand isn't.

Both are wearing black uniforms which have a symbol of a silver shield and in it are five black circles; two on the sides, two on the top, and one at the center connected to each other by thin lines giving it an appearance of a cross with the letters W.G underneath. An introbox appeared introducing the two

World Government Commander World Government member

Allen Walker Riza Hawkeye

Allen: Why do I have to do something like this?

Riza: It can't be helped it was ordered by the higher-ups

Allen: But still why we have to do this for someone like Charles; you know that we both don't like him

Riza: However Brittania is an ally to the World Government and as well Charles asked this request directly to Luce-sama and the Gourousei so therefore we have to do this or more specifically you have to do this

Allen: But you should more than enough for something this easy Riza-san

Riza: That is true but Charles wanted one of the Commanders to do it and just needed one of the lower ranks to keep an eye that person

Allen: I'll never understand how that guy thinks. Oh well at least I'm not at that stuffy Pendragon place and in somewhere different. Also I've been wondering if this mission involves rebels shouldn't we be on the ghetto parts not the city parts.

Allen had placed his hands on the back of his head

Riza: We were told to meet up with his son who's in this country before we start

Allen: Tch, You mean that loudmouth idiot!? As if I give a damn what he thinks or says about this mission much less meet with him!

Riza: Thankfully no, the one who was recently appointed Sub-Viceroy of this country

Allen: Oh you mean that Black Prince those nobles keep talking about in Pendragon

Riza: Apparently he is enrolling his sister at an academy nearby here and that's where we will meet them, if can only find it on this dumb map

Allen began to point at something

Allen: You mean like that big flashy looking building in front of us?

Riza apparently looking confused at Allen's question and put down the map looked in front of her giving out a shocked look

Riza: Eh!? When did this building appear!? More precisely, how come I didn't notice it!?

Allen: You were to busy answering my questions and looking at that map notice

Riza: Why didn't you tell me sooner!?

Allen: Hey I wanted answers so I didn't interrupt

Allen pointed backwards to what appears to be an open gate behind them

Allen: Looks when we went through that gate and ended up here, Riza-san who knew you were bad at noticing these things

Riza then smacked Allen on his head

Riza: I don't want to hear that from you!

The two notice people looking at them. The two noticed the ones looking at them were teenagers wearing school uniforms

Riza: Putting that aside you might be right about this could be the right place

Allen: Alright let's look for this Black Prince and get this stupid mission over with

A guard placed a hand on Allen's shoulder

Guard: You two aren't students are here. Come with me to answer a few questions

Riza: Wait! You see… (Large thump)

Before she could finish Allen already knocked the guard out with a hammer. Allen then began running at full speed leaving a cloud of dust and having gone past Riza

Allen: Don't just stand there! Get a move on!

Riza turned red from anger and embarrassment slapping her face with her hand

Riza: I can't believe this person is above me...!

Riza also began to make a run for it. The onlookers could only give out expressions of confusion. Note: these two unknowingly entered Ashford Academy

Ashford Academy, Student Council building

The Student Council, Lelouch and his sister Nunally, his guards Villeta and Marika were inside

Lelouch: I remembered something

Milly: What is it?

Lelouch: My Father told that I should meet up with two people who also in this Area

Milly: Do you have any idea on what they look like?

Lelouch: No not really, but he told me that they have this symbol

Lelouch shows the Student Council the World Government's symbol on a piece of paper

Rivalz: I never had seen that symbol before!

Lelouch: Never have I

Kallen: what does W.G mean?

Lelouch: that I also don't know, he also told me that they could appear at anytime so I have be on guard

Rivalz: C'mon as if something that ridi…

As if on cue the door suddenly opened and Allen being the on entering. He then stopped as if trying to catch his breath

Allen: It…looks like…I…lost them

Suddenly a click caught Allen's attention as Villeta pointed her gun at Allen's head. Taking notice Allen then raised his arms

Villeta: Who the hell are you?

Allen: Just a traveler looking for someone; judging from your uniform you are a Brittanian soldier maybe a ranked officer

Villeta: For a mere traveler you sure know a lot about Brittanian soldiers

Allen: That pink haired girl is also one right? (Pointing at Marika)

Marika: That's right

Allen then pointed at Lelouch

Allen: Then that pale looking guy is some important?

Lelouch: Pale!?

Villeta: You bastard! Watch your mouth! Do you realize your speaking with a prince of Brittania! (Places the gun closer to Allen's head)

Allen: Eh, He's a prince, oh yeah I was supposed to meet up with someone called the Black Prince. Do any of you him

Lelouch: That's me

Allen: You're the one?

A gunshot was heard as Villeta's weapon was knocked out her hand. A black flash entered the room and suddenly hitting Villeta on her gut knocking her down when she looked she saw her own gun pointing towards her. The culprit was Riza holding Villeta's gun in one hand and her own gun on the other

Riza then clicks Villeta's gun preparing to shoot the Brittanian

To be continued

Chapter 2 Preview

Allen talking with the Student Council

A man with a big red nose wearing a guard uniform standing next to Allen in front of rebel's base

A blue gorilla like creature is seen with them

Allen lifting Kallen by the neck with his left hand

A mysterious figure in the ghetto is seen killing people


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Riza was about to shot Villeta with the Brittanian's own gun but before a shot can be heard Riza notices the gun is no longer in her hand anymore. She turned and a saw Allen in possession of the gun tossing it up and down on his right hand

Allen: Hey isn't that going a bit overboard?

Riza: I don't want to hear that from you

Everyone in the room was still in a state of shock after what transpired. Lelouch, Villeta, and Kallen were more shocked and focused on how Allen managed to get the gun

Lelought thought: Fast! I didn't even notice he had the gun until that woman tried to shoot!

Villeta: What hell is going on here?! That woman nearly killed me with my own weapon and that "traveler" all of a sudden managed to get a hold of the gun before anyone even notice the gun was gone! What the hell are these two people?!

Kallen thought: I thought that Brittanian officer was going to die for sure! But when that woman was about to shoot the gun was already gone and all of a sudden that guy has it!

Allen: Here this yours right?

Allen tossed the gun to Villeta. Villeta was able catch it without a misfire happening

Villeta: Hey! Don't just toss a loaded gun like that! It's dangerous!

However her complaint didn't reach Allen's ear because he was conversing with Riza

Villeta: He's lot listening!

Allen: Riza-san I found the Black Prince

Riza: Really?! Where?!

Allen's hand points toward Lelouch. Riza apparently has a confused look on her face

Riza: You mean this pale looking guy?

Lelouch: Pale again?!

Allen: Sorry about that. It's just that you look so pale that we can't ignore it

Riza: That's correct

Lelouch; I can't tell if you're apologizing or just rubbing it in…

After a few moments everything seemed to have calmed down. Both Allen and Riza are sitting down on chairs

Milly: In other words your are on a mission here in Area 11 requested by the emperor himself but before you two could start your were told to meet up with Lelouch and Nunally

Allen: Correct! (Holding a small sign with a circle on it)

Marika: If that were true why didn't you just call us to meet you?

Allen: Unfortunately we both don't have cellphones and don't know anyone's numbers here

Riza: Originally we were planning to meet up with Prince Clovis first and have him contact you but since Allen incredibly hates him. So we decided to find you ourselves

Allen then began lit up in black flames surprising as well raising a clenched fist

Allen: That's right! There wasn't a time whenever I come to Pendragon and see him the though of ripping out that loudmouth prince's mouth from his face appears in my mind!

This scene of pure malice pretty much scares most of the people in room. While Villeta, Lelouch, and Kallen watched in amazement

Kallen thought: This is the first time see someone display this much malice towards a Brittanian prince. Much more insult a prince in front of another one with guards no less!

Villeta: He turned "black"…

Rivalz: Um (raising his hand)

Allen: What? (Snapping out of" black mode")

Rivalz: I've been wondering. Can you take off the hood?

Allen: Huh?

Rivalz: It's not like I'm being rude or anything it's just that I'm kinda curious to see what's underneath that's all

Shirley: Me too! I want see as well!

Milly: Me too! Can I take a picture of you without the hood?!

Lelouch thought: Truth be told I'm also curious

Kallen thought: I'm also curious

Allen: Oh well if you insist

Allen began to pull down his hood. After removing his hood everyone in the room became shock excluding Riza and Nunally due to the girl being blind. What shock everyone wasn't his face as it was normal. It was his white hair and the pentagram scar above left eye

Allen: Before you say anything this isn't a tattoo but an actual scar. You're probably wondering how I got it but it's a boring story anyway. Now then I have a question for you Lelouch

Lelouch: What is it?

Allen: Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?

Lelouch: How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm fine! Nothing is wrong with me!

Allen: Okay. You don't have to get mad

Nunally: This is the first time Brother acted this way before

Milly: That's true Lulu never acted like this before ever even when he was little

Nunally: Perhaps Brother and Allen became friends!

Lelouch: Friends?! I only met the guy and I still don't know much about him!

Allen looked at his watch

Allen: Huh? It's already this late. We should get started Riza-san

Riza: That's true we're already behind schedule

Lelouch: Wait. Before you leave I have one more question for you to answer

Riza: What is it?

Lelouch shows the parchment with the World Government's symbol

Lelouch: This engraving W.G what does it stand for?

Allen: It means world Government and to put it simply it is an ally to Brittannian Empire

Lelouch: Eh? If that's so why do you…?

Before he could the Government agents left already

Lelouch thought: Why do you hate a Brittannian prince that much

Kallen thought: So those two allies to Brittannia… But there still things I don't get…

Outside the school

Allen and Riza can be seen walking away from it

Riza: So what do you think of the Black Prince Commander?

Allen: He's alright. He's the second Brittanian royal I like next to Cornelia-san

Allen went silent causing Riza to take notice

Riza: What's wrong Commander?

Allen: that red haired girl what was her name again?

Riza: If recall it was Kallen Stadtfield. What of it?

Allen: You noticed it too. That she's pretending to be sickly…

Riza: Yes sir… Should I… (Drawing her gun)

Allen: No there's need for that

Riza notices Allen giving a small grin

Riza: What is it?

Allen: looks like there's something interesting going on here

Ghetto, Night time

A rebel base with its inhabitants inside preparing for something. The door in the suddenly bursts off its hinges the inhabitants turned to see a man enter the room. The man has cyan hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a guard's uniform and cap, a white coat; his most surprising feature is his big red clown like nose

Impel Down

Vice-Guard

Buggy the Clown

The rebels began to aim their weapons at the person

Buggy: I have a flashy question for you lot

Rebel: What is it?

Buggy: Do you work for the JFL

Rebel: as if we'll tell someone like you with that big fake nose of yours

This remark caused Buggy to get mad. The rebel who said it began to choke as if something is choking him. He began to float in the air causing everyone in the room to panic

Rebel: What's going on here?!

Buggy: Here's one thing you should remember you flashy bastards. This isn't a fake nose it's a real red nose and I happen to be very sensitive about it. Since this bastard opened his flashy mouth I'll just kill each and everyone one of you!

Rebel: Just try it! Here something for you to remember clown boy! You're out...

Before the rebel could finish two shot came through the window killing the guy and one the hanging in the air. The one in air was then dropped too ground. A figure then crashed through the window entering the room. It is revealed to be Riza holding two guns

Buggy: Don't do unnecessary things Hawkeye!

Riza: As if someone like you can order me around me around

Buggy: Huh?! You wanna go?!

Rebel: Who's that woman?!

Rebel Leader: Who cares! Kill them both!

The leader was about to shoot them while they were fighting his men. A gloved hand grabbed hold of his weapon. He turned to see holding it giving him a v sign

Rebel Leader: Who the hell are you?! Let go!

As he tried with all his might to relinquish Allen's hold of the weapon causing him to lose his grip and fall. Allen taking notice of the leader's arm band then crush the weapon the in his left hand's grasp shocking the rebel. Allen approaches the rebel with a demonic glow in his eyes removing his glove

Allen: It seems like this group does belong to the JFL. Don't worry this will all be over soon…

As he removes the glove a white light wraps around his left arm.

Rebel: What the hell is guy?!

A hand grabbed hold the rebel's shoulder turning him to see a large blue gorilla like creature holding a double headed ax. The creature swings down the ax slicing the person it's holding in half. Buggy ran towards the window that Riza entered from

Buggy: Men! Prepare the Buggy Ball!

Outside several men wearing the same uniform Buggy has preparing a cannon

Guards: We already have!

Buggy: Alright! Fire!

The Guards the fired the cannon

Riza: Wait!

Allen: We're still inside!

The Buggy Ball then hits causing a massive explosion destroying that not only the building they were in but several other building behind. In the rubble Buggy pulls himself out from it holding an unconscious rebel.

Buggy: Serves ya right! You flashy idiots!

Buggy then begins to laugh but this was soon interrupted when Allen and Riza bonked him on the head

Allen: Are you trying to kill us?!

Riza: Are you trying to kill us?!

Buggy: Shut Up! You know what happens when someone insults my nose!

Riza: We know! But there was need to use a Buggy Ball! (Points to the rubble) Look! We're lucky that the building we were in was the only inhabited one!

The blue gorilla creature also emerges from the rubble

Prison Guard

Blue Gorilla

For short Blugori

Buggy: Take the ones still alive to Impel Down!

Guards: Yes Sir! (Saluting)

Buggy: Well then Allen now this is…

When he turned Allen is already gone

Buggy: He's gone?!

Riza: Eh?! When did he disappear?!

Buggy: Perhaps he wants to explore the place and left when we weren't looking!

Riza: Doesn't he know he gets lost easily?!

Buggy: No choice then! You, me and the Bluegori will go flashily look for him! You guys wait here until we return!

Guard: Yes Sir!

Ohgi's apartment

The group has taken notice to Kallen's unusual silence

Tamaki: Hey Kallen! What's with you you've been like this all day!

Kallen: It's nothing really. It's just that…

She was interrupted when a familiar voice can be heard

Allen: Hello? Is anyone here?

Kallen: This Voice…!

Kallen ran to the door and look through the peephole and saw none other than Allen

Kallen: I knew it!

Ohgi: Kallen you know this guy?

Kallen: he was at my school earlier today and I think he saw through my disguise

Tamaki: Eh?! Who the hell is this guy?!

Kallen: He's Allen Walker. A World Government agent

Oghi: World Government?

Kallen: I don't know what it is but it is said that it's an ally to Brittannia

Oghi: Brittannian ally?! Then we have to get of rid him if he has saw through your disguise!

Inoue: Let me do…

Kallen: I'll do it!

This outburst caused everyone to go quiet. Kallen then prepares a pistol and heads to the door. Outside Allen is pondering on his a golden ball with wings and a tail sits on his head.

Allen: This is strange Timcampy? I'm sure there were people in here because the lights were on…

As the door Allen became face to face with Kallen's pistol. As she fired Allen went sideways dodging the shot he then kicked the gun out of Kallen's hands. Before she could react or pull out another weapon Allen's left hand grabbed hold of her throat and lifted her up

Kallen Thought: Fast!

Allen: Too bad but you're a 100 years to early to try and kill me. You're

To be continued


End file.
